Corazón Oscuro
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: una tipica adolecente se enamora del chico equivocado, pero el que termina pagando es Sonic. Romance y un poco de Gore. si hay reviews habra cap 2! basado en el final de School days (dibujo hecho por mi :3)


**Aquí Galaxy the Hedgehog con un nuevo fanfic, que puede que les guste o puede que no. Acabo de ver el final de School Days y me dejo así: D: este final me inspiro en un nuevo fic. La verdad es muy parecido al anime pero será mi versión, con algunas o muchas cosas diferentes. Sin más que decir más que Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen le pertenecen al Sonic Team (solo Galaxy y Marly son mi invención)**

**CORAZON OSCURO**

Hola, mi nombre es Galaxy the hedgehog y he venido a contarles la historia de lo que me ocurrió cuando apenas tenía 16 años.

En aquel entonces entre al colegio Emerald, en Station Scuare. Era una chica alegre, simpática, amable y tímida. Estaba muy feliz de poder conocer a nuevas personas y amigos. Hoy en día extraño ser alguien así… a mí alrededor solo hay oscuridad y frio. Hay ocasiones en las que un señor viene y me visita para hablarme de cómo me siento y me pide que dibuje lo primero que me venga a la mente al recordar aquellos días de escuela.

Volviendo al tema, a los pocos meses de comenzar las clases, me hice una amiga, se llama Marly the hedgehog. Siempre caminábamos, charlábamos y salíamos juntas. Era como la hermana que nunca puede tener.

Al poco tiempo, mientras viajaba de vuelta a casa, note que había un erizo azul que siempre iba en el mismo bus que yo. Algunas veces por unos segundos, ambos cruzábamos las miradas, pero rápidamente veíamos hacia otro lado sonrojados.

Me agradaba, o al menos parecía ser agradable. Poco a poco fui siendo más cercana a él, éramos buenos amigos. Salíamos luego del colegio, en ocasiones tomábamos un helado en la heladería a unas cuadras de la escuela. Era divertido estar con él, era simpático. Su nombre era Sonic

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez comencé a sentir más que cariño amistoso, gracias a algunos consejos de mi amiga Marly, le dije lo que sentía por él. Me sorprendí al saber que sentía lo mismo por mí.

Aun era algo timada, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo comencé a quererlo más y más.

- puedes prometérmelo?-le dije

- qué cosa?

- prometerme que serás dulce y que nunca te alejaras de mi…

- lo prometo- me respondió mirándome a los ojos, para luego besarme dulcemente. Esos días fueron muy felices. Realmente le creí, era ingenua y le entregue todo mi corazón.

Una de las cosas que mis compañeros y amigos les gustaba de mi eran los dibujos que creaba. Nunca fui a una escuela especial para lograr hacer tales dibujos. No es por presumir pero siempre decían que era la mejor de la clase. Yo sabía que había muchos que podrían hacerlo mejor, pero aun así, yo era de tener esa fama. Éstos eran alegres, y contaban historias divertidas o cosas que pasaban día a día. Dibujar era como escribir un diario para mí.

Luego de muchos intentos y mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, logre hacer un retrato de Sonic y yo abrazados y felices. A la siguiente mañana lo lleve a la escuela y se lo mostré. Parecía a gusto al verlo.

Yo era alguien amable e inocente! Porque me tuvo que ocurrir esto a mí?! Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, no fue mi culpa! Todo fue culpa de esos malditos que jugaron con mis sentimientos!... Yo, yo lo amaba…

Un día fui al gimnasio del colegio que estaba en el edificio de al lado, había recibido un mensaje de Sonic

" _ven a verme al gimnasio, te espero con un regalo que te encantara!" _

Emocionada fui hacia donde me indico. Me pareció extraño que estuviese vacío el lugar, pero cuando camine unos pasos más hacia adelante comencé a oír ruidos del cuarto en el que guardaban el material como pelotas, y demás. Al acercarme más y más comenzaban a sonar como leves gemidos, llegue y algo asustada abrí lentamente la puerta. Con lo que me encontré me derrumbo de pies a cabeza. Allí, contra los casilleros estaban Sally Acorn y Sonic. Ellos estaban… ya no lo puedo ni decir, solo tengo esa horrible imagen en la cabeza que lentamente se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas que en ese momento habían llenado mis ojos.

Caí de rodillas en el suelo, pero ellos no habían notado mi presencia todavía, así que por unos segundos esa escena se mantuvo ante mi vista, torturándome. Recién cuando comencé a sollozar, se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí. Sonic me miro perplejo mientras que Sally se reía frente a mi cara. En ese momento Marly apareció detrás de mí. Suspire aliviada, al fin venia alguien para consolarme e intentar sacarme de ese horrible lugar… pero no.

Aquella eriza plateada a la que llamaba "hermana" saco de su bolsillo el teléfono celular de Sonic, dejando ver el mensaje que me había enviado. Me le quede viendo atónita, ella y esa ardilla se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reírse. En ese instante comprendí todo. Sin expresión alguna en mi rostro, me puse de pie y me fui caminando en silencio. Tengo muy buen oído, así que pude oír los pasos de Sonic detrás de mí. Voltee lentamente y lo vi a los ojos. Se veía preocupado y arrepentido. Dibuje una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en mi cara, pero se desvaneció al instante al ver que Sonic solo decía un "_lo siento" _ y se iba caminando tras de Marly y Sally, para tomar de la mano a la ardilla.

Y solo me quede allí parada, sin saber realmente que hacer o decir.

Al día siguiente, al entrar por la puerta de la escuela, podía sentir el peso de las miradas de todos a mí alrededor. Susurraban cosas como "_oíste lo que le paso a la pobre?" "es la única tonta en creer que Sonic le sería fiel, ese erizo a estado con casi todas en esta escuela" "a mí me da pena, pero que se le puede hacer?" _ Por extraño que parezca, esos comentarios no me dolían, yo sabía que él me amaba, lo pude notar en su mirada el día anterior, estaba arrepentido y me seguía valorando. Yo seguía siendo su novia y de nadie más.

Pasaban los días y yo me negaba a todo lo que me decían. Varias veces me invitaron al baile de invierno, el cual se estaba acercando, pero yo les decía "_no. Soy la novia de Sonic e iré con el" _ esa era mi única respuesta. Cuando me marchaba caminando los susurros invadían mis oídos. Todos a los que me les negaba decían a mis espaldas "_ acaso no se da cuenta de que Sonic esta con todas?" "cuando lo aceptara?" "es solo una excusa para no ir con nadie" _

Ignoraba todos y cada uno de estos comentarios. Yo lo amaba, más que a nada y el sentía lo mismo por mí, lo sabía, sino porque me habría prometido que estaría siempre a mi lado?

El baile de invierno llego y todos estaban con sus parejas, yo tome el bus y fui hasta la casa de Sonic. Toque la puerta y él abrió.

-qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente

- tenemos que ir al baile, porque no estas cambiado?- dije notando que no llevaba traje

- no iré al baile, y mucho menos contigo- enfadado

- q-que?... que estás diciendo? Íbamos air juntos al ba-

-no. Nunca dije que lo haría, es todo una invención tuya y ahora toda la escuela cree que estoy saliendo con una loca!- grito cerrando la puerta en mi cara

*_no creí que tuviese que hacer esto…*_ pensé, mientras abría mi cartera sacando un cuchillo carnicero de allí. Volví a tocar la puerta, mientras que él volvió a abrir pero esta vez de mala gana.

- ahora que quieres?- irritado, pero cambio su expresión al verme a los ojos, que ahora brillaban de un hermoso color celeste

- un último abrazo…

Así sin decir más me acerque hacia él y le clave el cuchillo en medio del estómago.

- Te amo…- se susurre al oído mientras seguía enterrando más y más el arma en mi mano.

-G-g-alaxy…

Me separe de él para verlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda… ya no brillaban. Entonces saque el cuquillo y lo limpie con la falda de mi vestido color violeta.

2 horas después llegue al gimnasio de la escuela, donde sería el baile. Al entrar todos se me quedaron mirando horrorizados, mientras la música seguía. Camine con la frente en alto y pare en medio de la pista de baile. Allí estaba yo bailando un lento con la cabeza de mi amado.


End file.
